


Taste

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alan is savvy, Drabble, Eric is not smooth, Eric stahp, M/M, Sassy!Alan, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all methods are tried and true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somebodyslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebodyslight/gifts).



> This one was written for another Tumblr Ask Box meme. Somebodyslight sent me, "Enamor me. Any pairing." _(Leave a “Enamor Me” in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours.)_

Eric is known for lines. Really, his words. And their efficacy. Especially while pressed against the settee.

When Eric invites Alan round to his flat, offers him a drink, says strangely flattering things, Alan susses it out.

_“Are you... trying to seduce me?”_

No, not a bit. Because Eric’s his bloody mentor, isn’t he, and—

Words are nothing compared to fingertips against a cheek, against closed eyes and a smile.

_“Eric, you taste like whiskey.”_

Alan doesn’t know what he tastes like in return, but Eric doesn’t need words to describe it to him.

No lines; just sighs, darkness, touches.


End file.
